


Our Hero Is Gone

by ThePineapplePrincess



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePineapplePrincess/pseuds/ThePineapplePrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fallout 3 good karma game ending and what happens after. FLW/Charon. <br/>I do not own Fallout or any of its characters</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Major plot spoilers! This fic heavily involves the end game twist

Im not sure why the vaultie had been so eager to protect her ghoul. Thing was a pain in the ass. When he had finally wandered into the chamber in search of his master, he wasn't happy. All I had tried to do was inform him of what happened. The ghoul had seen it appropriate to growl and ignore me. He was more concerned with the barely breathing vault girl.

Poor thing passed in his arms. It didn't feel right, his hideously morphed self holding her so close. He just stared at her with his dead eyes. It disturbed me.

I had seen him before, always following her around like a lost dog. Although she had never seemed to mind his company, something had felt strange about their companionship. The Brotherhood doesn't take too well to ghouls, but for her we had made an exception.

Once he was done, he had looked to me. "You," He hissed, "you did this." His voice full of spite. I attempted to explain to him what had happened, but of course, to him I was still at fault. He didn't even have to say it; his eyes full of unbridled hate.

Once the ghoul…Charon, his name was Charon had finally calmed down I informed him that I was now in possession of his contract. The girl, before facing death had stressed that Charon's happiness and well-being was the most important thing to her. She gave me his contract and strict orders to take him to Megaton to be with some of their friends. If he wanted any different, he would tell them. Along with the orders was a note, addressed to the ghoul himself.

He didn't seem happy to be shoved off with me, not that I couldn't say the same. If it hadn't been the girls last wish, I would have left him there. It still puzzled me, why she had cared so much for him. In those last few moments she had cried and begged for me to take care of him once she was gone.

Why did he mean so much?

* * *

Charon made a request of his own, that we bring the vaultie's body back to Megaton to be buried. I, feeling obligated said yes. Our trip there was more awkward than unpleasant. I walked ahead while Charon stayed a few feet behind carrying the girls body covered by a sheet. I could feel him glaring at me the whole time. His hatred for me going so deep that I could feel it in my bones. I didn't attempt to look back. Mostly because I didn't want to see the girls body in his hands again, but I also didn't want his dead eyes looking into mine.

They all looked the same, creepy eyes, rotting skin. It had always freaked me out. How did it never bother the vault girl? She had been young and pretty, not to mention one hell of a shot. It would have been easy for her to surround herself with much more appealing company. Yet she wanted that thing by her side. Always.

* * *

Our arrival at Megaton couldn't have come sooner. I was tired and ready to be rid of Charon. When we entered the gates we were almost immediately surrounded by settlers. They crowded, but did their best to stay out of Charon's way. I could sense they were a bit fearful of him. A black man wearing a Cowboy hat emerged through the crowd and got closer. He tried to talk to Charon, ask him what was going on, but the ghoul just looked at him and kept walking.

He didn't stop until we reached the towns Saloon. I had never been to Megaton, but the girl had mentioned this is where Charon should be brought. Charon kicked open the door and viciously ordered all of the patrons to leave the bar immediately. I can't recall exactly what he said, something about ripping them limb from limb if they didn't vacate. His words, let alone his presence had sent them all flying. No one even asked about the dead girl in his arms.

In the end five bodies remained, four living, one dead. A ghoul, much smaller than Charon and much weaker looking, a slutty looking woman with short red hair, Charon, and myself. I could only assume they were the "friends" I was meant to bring him to. Charon just stood there for the longest time, I couldn't understand what he was waiting for. I attempted to explain our situation, "Im Sentinel Sarah Lyons, member of the Steel and Lyon's Pride command-"

The red-head cut me off, her eyes filling with tears. "...is that?" Her question was more directed towards Charon than me. Charon opened what was left of his mouth to speak but nothing came out. And then its as if the whole world falls apart.

The massive ghoul fell to his knees with the girl still in his arms. He doesn't cry, I can't imagine he ever could, but at that moment he looked so broken. Almost as if tears wouldn't be enough. The red-head ran over to him, her sobs only intensifying when she lifts the sheet off to reveal the vaultie's face. The smaller ghoul seems almost frozen at the bar counter. As if he can't wrap his head around whats going on. Soon tears streak down his ruined face as well.

Becoming extremely uncomfortable I step back to a corner of the bar. I had never been faced with such a situation. Three people, two of them ghouls all huddled around a dead girls body. Death is not taken lightly in the Brotherhood. I have lost comrades I have cared deeply for, but it is simply a part of life. You live, you die, you move on. In the Wasteland, you have to.

Here there is something different.

* * *

The red-head finally gets to her feet, running now to the smaller ghoul to embrace him. She cries into his shirt collar as he holds her. Its only then that I notice Charon is shaking. He's just staring at the face of the vault girl, holding her body close and trembling. His face contorted into some awful pained expression. For such an intimidating creature he looks so weak.

Eventually the red-head and smaller ghoul compose themselves. The woman has a hard time, but she eventually convinces Charon to take the body back to the vault girl's home. She sends the smaller ghoul, which she refers to as "Gob" along to watch over him for a while. Charon gives me the worst look before he leaves. As if he wishes I would just drop dead already. Its only once they are gone we get the chance to speak.

The red-head runs a hand over her face and sighs, "Who did you say you were?" She asks. If she has any, her charm is lost on me. I force a smile and repeat my credentials. "I was asked by the girl to bring you her ghoul-Charon...Charon's contract. She said she had friends here who would care for him. If he asks for different, thats on you." I hold the contract out to her and she takes it without a thought. "Thank you so much. I don't know what would have happened if you didn't bring this to us. Its what Kate would have wanted." The woman sighs with relief. Kate, that was the vault kid's name. "Oh sorry, I'm Nova. Kate and I were really good friends." Nova shakes her head as if she can't think about that right now. "Anyways, thank you again. Who knows what kind of person would have gotten their hands on his contract."

I ask something I've been wondering, almost wishing, "Why couldn't he bring it himself?" Nova gives a sad smile, "He can't touch the thing. Well, Kate always made it seem like he could but it would hurt him badly." I shake my head, so thats why the girl had needed me. Of course I understood why she had failed to mention such a small detail, we were running on a time limit.

Nova thanks me again, giving me a meal and a drink for my troubles. We should have left it at that. I should have left immediately and started back towards The Citadel. But for some reason I asked if I could rent out one of the bar's hotel rooms. Everything about these past few days had been so weird, but something in me wanted to keep experiencing it. Plus, if Kate was to have a funeral I wanted to pay my respects.

So despite my better judgement, I stayed.


	2. Chapter 2

All I could think about was death.

The way she had looked while she was dying. Smiling and crying as she struggled to say I love you Chare one last time. I remembered all of those times I had seen her smile. All the times I had caused the smiles that had lit up her face. I remembered every time she had told me she loved me. Each moment had felt like a gift that I was never meant to receive.

The way she had stopped moving. Her heart ceasing, her lungs no longer filling with air. It was as if everything about her body had been frozen in time. I wanted so badly to believe it wasn't real.

The way I wanted to rip that Brotherhood bitch's face off for even letting her think about going in the chamber, let alone allowing it. I didn't care if she helped me. I didn't care if Kate asked her to. I didn't want to go with her. I wanted to kill her, hell I would have if she hadn't held my contract.

The way I wanted to be with her again. I had wanted to die before, but never like this. Before her I had nothing. Dying was a luxury I had always hoped would find me sooner than later. I hadn't felt the desire to die since Kate had purchased my contract. It was different this time, stronger. I craved it. It felt like I could no longer live and that death was the only option. I wanted to bury my girl and follow her into the ground. I knew if their was any form of afterlife, I wouldn't see her again. Kate would be an angel and I would be damned to an even longer eternal hell. Some part of me didn't even mind.

She shouldn't have died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had originally written the first chapter in Charon's POV but I felt Lyons provided a better view. So some of this is taken from the original!


	3. Chapter 3

Charon wasn't particularly happy when he learned I was staying. When him and Gob had returned he had raised absolute hell.

"She is not fucking staying here." I could hear him growling from downstairs. The girl's body had been taken to her home, but Nova had insisted that Charon stay with them. She didn't trust him being alone. I didn't trust him period.

"Charon please she just wants to help," Nova's voice is quieter, but I can still hear her. Something is turned over or hits the ground. "SHE MURDERED HER!" He's screaming. I figured it was only a matter of time before he tried to turn his friends against me as well. Before he told them that I was the one that had pushed his precious Vaultie in the chamber and shut the door, as if he had witnessed the whole thing.

"Stop!" Its Gob, the smaller one. I can hear Nova crying softly. "We don't like this anymore than you do. You think we wanted this to happen Charon?! I don't want to-" He's cut off by a dark gruff voice. "Don't want to what?! Order me? Go ahead! Thats all I am anymore."Things are quiet for a moment, only a moment. "She was mine! SHE WAS ALL I EVER HAD," The short-tempered but massive ghoul snarls. Some more things hit the floor, it sounds like glass. I wonder why he's destroying the home of the only people he has left. What an idiot. The bar door slams so hard it feels like the whole building shakes. Gob curses, and Nova continues to cry.

I shake my head and move away from the door. They are obviously done and so am I. That ghoul can pretend all he likes, but he will never know what really happened.

* * *

It had just been the two of us. Me and the Vault Girl. She kept having to remind me to call her Kate and not 101. I was just happy to have been working along side of her again. Kid was, well just that, a kid, but she had a lot of heart. No matter what happened she seemed to always want to do the right thing. Hell, I thought after her father died we would never see her again. Most of us in the Steel figured the project was as good as dead. She took her time, said her and Charon had gone back home to Megaton for a while. Even after all of that the kid always smiled, tried to make jokes when she could. All the while the ghoul had just stood closely by her side, keeping her safe.

They had stayed that way up until we reached the Memorial. Kate and I had split off to go into the Rotunda. She asked Charon to guard the door and help out the rest of the Steel members that had tagged along. He had looked scared shitless when she gave him his orders. "I should go with you." He had argued. The girl had simply smiled, "Charon, I promise I'll be okay. We will be in and right back out. I promise." As we walked away he had shot me this nasty look. It was almost as if he was jealous I was going with her in his place.

When we learned of the dire situations the girl had already made up her mind.

"I'll go." She had said, her voice shaking and eyes wide. I had reminded her that whoever went in would probably not make it out alive. I wasn't sure if, being so young, she had grasped the full severity of the situation. Not that I wanted to die, but if she asked me to I would go in her place. She had just shaken her head.

"I know, but this is my responsibility." Tears had began to well up in her eyes, "My dad started this...I have to finish it. Just, please promise me one thing."

Thats when she had asked me to take care of the ghoul.

I never forgot the way her face looked as she stood in that chamber. She was sobbing, but a huge smile broke out on her face once the purifier started up. Its almost like she was proud. The girl had accomplished her parent's dream. Soon she would see them again. I wondered if she was smiling because she was happy. Maybe she wanted to die? But that didn't seem right. That girl was so lively, even after her father's death. Plus, she obviously had friends and people that cared about her. Why would she hurt those she loved and that loved her? Why would a girl with so much offer up her life?

* * *

I lay back on the bed. The room is shitty, but I guess I can't expect much. When my head hits the pillow I realize how exhausted I actually am. I drift off thinking of the Vault girl's tearful smile. When I awake I know the answer to my own question. She wasn't suicidal, she wasn't crazy, she was just selfless.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

All I want to do is kill.

I spend two days away from Megaton. Gob and Nova may hold my contract, but neither of them did anything to stop me. I can feel the contract pulling me back, it wants me to come home. But I don't. They may be the only form of family I have left, but I don't want to see them. I don't want to see anyone. I just want her.

I spend my time in the Wastes killing and drinking. Of course I don't hurt innocents, thats not what she would have wanted. I take those who deserve death. I murder any raider, slaver, or Talon fuck I come across. Many of them haven't gotten the news yet and are still looking for her. I wish we could still fight them off together.

I drink as much as I can get my hands on. It takes a lot to get me drunk, but before I know it Im so messed up I can't even stand. I drink at least four bottles of whiskey. I haven't been this drunk in centuries. Even with her I never went past a certain point. If I was completely trashed how was I supposed to keep her safe? I would just watch her drunkenly have fun and make a fool of herself. I stumble my way to an old abandoned building to rest for the night.

She would be so ashamed of me.

* * *

That Lyons woman has to go. I huff and drink my way back out of the D.C. ruins. I consider stopping by Paradise Falls to really let myself loose, but my anger is getting the best of me.

How the hell could they have allowed her to stay? After all I told them about what happened. All I see is red as I slaughter my way through the Wasteland. Everyone and everything makes me angry. Why can't anyone just listen to me? She might have brought me back, but she's not a fucking saint.

I had considered just disappearing. I wasn't sure if it was possible with the contract, but I was willing to try. Kate had said I could do whatever I wanted. If they didn't to listen to me then they didn't have to. I would find my own place in the Wasteland. I would kill and drink every day until I died.

Then I thought of her. Her body still lying in Megaton where I left her. Laying on her bed covered up. I had wanted it to look like she was sleeping.

I have to go back.


	5. Chapter 5

After two days the walking talking temper tantrum returns. He's all apologetic and mopey. Charon walks back in the Saloon and asks for their forgiveness, even cleans the place up. Gob and Nova must have a soft spot for him, or at least for the late great Vault girl. They welcome Charon back with open arms and understanding words. I sit at the bar and watch the whole thing go down, but he never looks at me. He simply acts as if Im not even there. When he's done cleaning up he tells them he's going to Kate's house. They need to plan a funeral if their ever going to have one. Before he exits he shoots me a dark glare, just to reinforce the fact that he still hates me.

Once he's gone I turn to Nova, "How can you just act like nothing happened?" She smiles softly and sighs, "That's just Charon. He...he doesn't really know how to control himself."

"Its rude." I remark, tired of the whiny piss-baby routine. To that Nova just smirks.

"Well he's been a slave all of his life. The only time he wasn't treated like shit was when he was with Kate. You've got to understand where he's coming from."

I don't really have anything to say to that. She's right in a way, but I still find him rude and unappreciative. Being a slave doesn't constitute being an asshole.

I get brave and ask more questions.

"What was...I mean...what was up with them? Like..." I don't know how to ask it, or what Im asking really. Im just so confused by the Vault Girl and Charon's whole...thing. Nova chuckles, "You're asking if they were together, as in fucking?" Something about my reaction must amuse her, because she laughs harder. I guess thats what I had been asking...but the thought of it. A ghoul and a human together...like that. Nova smiles, "They were together all right. Strangest couple Ive ever seen, and not just because they looked different. They had the right idea though." She looks towards Gob and winks. "Kate was always so happy you know, Charon not so much. He was happy when he was with her, but you could hardly call him a ray of sunshine."

I feel a little sick. The thought of a human, especially a woman laying with a ghoul. Its messed up.

I realize I should have seen it coming, it was so obvious. Charon and her had always acted a little too close for comfort. I always assumed he wanted her but she was too good to give in.

"Oh." I whisper, unable to say anything else.

"They loved each other though, a lot." Its such a weird thing to imagine. The young pretty vault girl and her tall silent and deadly ghoul in love. I can't picture him ever saying those three words, even to her. It feels unnatural. I can't imagine him having any other emotions than indifference and hate.

Despite my silence, Nova keeps talking. "That kid was something else, but Im sure you know that. Wasteland's lost its only hope." When Nova speaks of her you can tell she loved Kate. Not in the same way Charon supposedly did, but more like a sister.

The red-head feeds me and I thank her for all of her trouble. I feel a bit bad that Charon has acted out against her and Gob because of me, but she promises that its no trouble at all.

* * *

Nova works the bar during the day while Gob takes inventory and re-stocks the Saloon. I hang out down in the bar for most of the day, observing the Megaton locals. A few of them stare, they must recognize that I came in with Charon on the day of his return. I wonder if any of them know what's happened to the Vault Girl.

"Excuse me?" I look up to see a blonde girl, probably about my age. She smiles softly and asks if she can sit down next to me. "You're that Brotherhood of Steel woman." She says once she's seated beside me. I shake my head yes, "Sarah Lyons, and you are?"

"Lucy West. I live here...in Megaton I mean." Poor girl seems a bit rattled. Its silent for a long moment.

"...she's dead isn't she?" Lucy says suddenly. I just look at her, unsure of how to react. "I saw you come in with him, the ghoul. He's never without her. He wouldn't be with you unless something happened to her." Lucy looks like she might be starting to tear up. " She helped my brother. She saved him, and now she's dead."

I recall hearing of the Vaultie saving an "Ian West," this must be the brother she's referring too. I consider asking her to keep it quiet, at least until the funeral. Then I realize that if this girl knows, the whole town probably knows by now. Its a small town and she was a damn big part of it. Its almost impossible to keep a loss that big a secret.

"They're planning on having a funeral," I say, "at least thats what they've talked about."

Lucy shakes her head and wipes her eyes, "What the hell are we supposed to do?" She whimpers.

"Who?" I ask.

"All of us."

* * *

The girl eventually leaves along with everyone at the end of the night. It isn't until Im thinking of going to be that he returns. He looks like hell and reeks of booze. My best guess is that he's been drinking and wallowing in misery all day at the Vault girl's home. Gob and Nova have both gone to bed, so its just the two of us. Surprisingly he looks at me. He looks dead at me. Somehow his face looks tired, as if you could tell from his lack of skin.

I open my mouth to speak, but he beats me to it.

"I hate you. I fucking hate you, but you've obviously done something to win them over," He gestures upstairs where Gob and Nova are sleeping. "You can stay here, but once my girl is buried you will get the hell out of this town and never come back. If I ever see you after that I will kill you. I don't care if it brings your whole squad of assholes after me." With that he retreats upstairs to the room Nova prepared for him.

What an idiot, he must have really loved her.


	6. Chapter 6

The funeral is at noon. Everyone in Megaton was encouraged to attend, those that didn't were asked to leave for the day. No one left, instead more people came into the settlement. A lot of them were ghouls from Underworld, it seems the Vault Girl had a lot of good friends there. Doctor Li and a few others from Rivet City came to pay their respects. Even Three Dog, who had broadcast the information about the funeral so everyone could show up was there. I was the only Brotherhood Member in attendance. I guess they assumed I would act as their representative. Something about that bothered me. We had put this girl through so much, yet no one else bothered to come to her funeral. If anything, it solidified to me that I had made the right choice by staying.

Over the last few days Gob, Nova, and when he wasn't pouting, Charon had done everything they could to prepare for this day. The local doctor, who didn't claim to know much about being a mortician had done his best to keep the body...fresh. Charon hadn't wanted anyone to touch her at first, but Nova and Gob convinced him that something had to be done. If the Vaultie was to have an open casket they had to preserve her as best as they could. She looked good, a little different, but good. The casket was small and wooden. Apparently the Sheriff had helped Charon put it together. It looked a bit haphazardly thrown together, but the pair hadn't been allotted much time.

Charon, Nova, and Gob all stand around the casket while people line up to speak to them and see the Vault Girl one last time. The dog I saw with her every once in a while sits closely by Charon's feet. They've placed her almost at the center of town, but not too close to the bomb.

No one really knew how to approach a funeral in the Wastes, at least not formally. Most funerals now-a-days involved a burial, saying a few words and that was that. They were never this big either. Even some of the funerals we had for past Steel members had been less extravagant.

I stand as far back as I can for several reasons. One, this funeral makes me generally sad and uncomfortable. Kate was a good person, so its hard to face the reality of this situation. Two, it reminds me of Initiate Reddin's death. It hasn't been that long since the Steel had a gathering similar to this one for her. Three, emotions aren't my strong suit. Four, Charon keeps eyeing me. It's as if he's making sure Im not getting too close. Of course Im not scared of him, but I don't want to ruin this day for any of the mourners, even him.

When he isn't giving me that look, he generally seems lost. He acts like he has no idea what to do about this entire situation. For a while he will stare down at the girl, when that seems to overcome him he looks away, his eyes distant. I wonder what he's thinking about. Some part of me wondered if he would cry today, maybe let some of that inner turmoil out in a form that wasn't rage. I guess we can all just be thankful he isn't trashing the town, but he almost seems too numb. I saw Nova checking his breath for alcohol earlier since he's been on a bender. She had sighed a, "Thank god," afterwards...but I still wonder.

As for Nova and Gob they act the way I have come to expect. Nova is the most hysterical of the three. She hugs everyone that comes by the longest and tries her best to speak to them through the tears. Gob cries, but seems slightly distant. The only person he really speaks to is a ghoul woman that hugs him tightly and won't let go. I learn later that her name is Carol.

Each person seems to have some strange connection to the Vault Girl. Although I don't know their stories, I watch them leave gifts for her. One young girl that keeps shaking like she's on chems leaves a bottle of Quantum by the girl's casket to pay her respects. That shit must mean a lot to her because she keeps staring at it like she regrets giving it up. A few children from Little Lamplight leave teddy bears and toys for the girl. Three children from the group, two boys and one girl leave a broken slave collar A boy in military-like garb organizes them all to salute Kate. The sentiment is heartwarming. An older man leaves a key buy her casket. The other attendants speculate that he's that Dashwood guy from the radio stories, though no one can be sure. The last person to leave an offering is a pretty boy with dark slicked back hair. He leaves the leather jacket he was wearing, a snake painted on the back.

All of their gifts make me feel a bit jealous, I wish I had something to leave her. Once everyone is done the girl has a sea of objects surrounding her casket, Its almost beautiful. Before the war people used to send flowers to funerals, but we have no flowers now. All we have are the things that mean most to us.

The funeral commences. Nova seems to have been the one designated to do all of the talking. She thanks everyone for being able to be here at such short notice. You can tell no one minds, they all want to see the Vault Girl off. A few people speak, Three Dog, the ghoul named Carol, and even Nova herself. Three Dog focuses mostly on her good deeds, Carol on her love and kindness, and Nova on their friendship. Its hard not to get emotional, but I keep my tears inside. I obviously didn't know her like these people did. They were her friends and her family, they loved her and she loved them. More people come forward with stories and tales of their times with the infamous Vaultie.

At some point Charon sits down on an old crate Gob pulls up next to her casket. He looks tired, almost like the whole ordeal is exhausting him. He just listens to each person's account, eyes downcast towards the dog laying at his feet. Most of the stories involve him in some way. Its always, Kate did this, Kate did that and Charon was there to help. I hadn't realized they had been together for that long, but its been well over a year since the girl busted out of her vault.

When everyone that wanted to speak has spoken, Nova turns to Charon. They whisper for a few minutes, it seems almost like they're arguing. I wonder for a moment if the big silent ghoul will speak. I can't even imagine him saying more than a few sentences. His outburst at me had been a shock, not because of his anger, but because it was the most I had ever heard come out of his mouth.

Nova and Charon seem to end their conversation as she turns back towards the crowd. "We want to thank all of you for bringing gifts. Please feel free to take them home with you, we know some of these items are very personal. We all need something to remember her by." Nova takes a deep breath, you can tell all of this is hard on her. "Thank you to everyone that spoke. Charon would like to say some things as well." She gestures for him to get up, a reassuring smile on her face.

Everyone is silent as Charon rises from the crate, a uncomfortable look on his face. One can only guess what it took for Nova to convince him to do this. Although, part of me wonders if this was his idea. The large ghoul towers over everyone. Something about him is just scary. His eyes aren't threatening, but its hard not to get that tone from Charon. He clears his throat, his arms uncross and move awkwardly to his sides. "Thank you...thank you all for showing up. I know it, it uh...it would have made her happy." His voice surprises me, its nothing like the nasty snarl Ive heard from him for the past few days. Despite his rough voice he sounds softer somehow. Charon looks around awkwardly, "I...I don't know what to say...I just...I don't want it to be real." He looks for a moment like he can't carry on, but continues. "She saved me...and now she's gone." I actually feel sorry for him, sorry for the man that threatened my life not long ago. How can you not? He may be hateful and rash but he's lost someone so close to him. He may look like a monster from those Pre-War comic books, but he has feelings. Charon lost someone important to him, probably the only person that was important to him. Other than Nova and Gob, she was all he had. He loved her. For some reason that idea doesn't disgust me as much as it did once before.

The ghoul nods to Nova who hurries to his side, something in her hands. It takes a minute for me to realize, but Nova's holding a tattered old piece of paper. Its the contract.

"She's gone," Charon says, "but I don't want to belong to anyone else."

Nova places the contract in Charon's hands. The pure agony on his face is uncomfortable. I remember what Nova said to me the day I arrived with him in tow,

"...it would hurt him badly."

So this is what happens. It seems to be burning him, though there aren't any physical marks, not that you could see them on his already ruined skin. Charon falls to his knees from the pain and Nova snatches the contract back. A strangled growl leaves his throat as he orders her to give it back. "Just let me do it Charon, its hurting you!" Charon protests until Nova agrees to let him take it once more. She places the contract back in his ruined hands. His reaction is just as painful, maybe even more so, but after he falls to his knees again, Charon somehow finds the strength to get back up.

Its not a long walk to her casket, maybe a few steps but to Charon it must feel like a lifetime. Its deathly silent as we all watch with wide eyes and gaping mouths as he practically crawl his way there, face contorted in complete torture. When he reaches her Charon places the frayed paper between the girl's folded hands. He kneels by the casket panting. All of a sudden I hear his voice, soft yet rough. He's looking right at her, his dead Vault Girl.

"I am yours." He whispers.

None of us know what to say or do. If I thought I felt sorry for him before I was dead wrong. Nothing could make me feel worse. Im not even surprised when I feel a few tears falling down my cheeks. My head feels like it spinning and I can't wrap it around what just happened. You don't see shit like that, it just never happens.

It takes Nova and Gob to help him, but he finally gets to his feet. He pulls himself back up on the crate, not meeting anyones eyes. He won't look at anyone, but I can't stop staring at him.

A woman named Agatha begins playing a violin as they prepare to lay her to rest. Once Charon feels he's regained his strength, him, Gob, The Sheriff, Three Dog, and the unnamed pretty boy work together to lower her casket in the ground. The small wooden box fits almost too perfectly in the hole they dug for her last night. The sight is almost sickening. She's really gone. Charon is reluctant to cover the casket with dirt, instead he hands the shovel to Gob. I can't blame him, I wouldn't want to do it either. The smaller ghoul packs the dirt and rocks back over the casket. People start to clear out as Charon pushes a large piece of broken off concrete in the ground where the girl is buried. Crudely engraved in the rock it reads

_Kate_

_2258-2278_

_Last, Best Hope of Humanity_

* * *

The funeral leaves me feeling cold and numb. Most of the Vault Girl's friends and family stay in Megaton for the night. They need time to be with the people they care about, the people she cared about. This doesn't feel like an option for me. Despite Nova insisting that I stay in my room at least one more night I have to leave. I don't know these people the way they know each other. Im an outsider, a bystander that knew the girl only as an acquaintance. They go on for hours after the funeral, telling the countless stories they have of her while I can only count mine on one hand. One of those stories being that of her death, and no one wants to hear that especially not right now. I also want to leave. This whole experience has been weird. I don't regret it, in an odd way Im sort of glad it happened, but I want it to be over. I need something familiar, something less emotionally draining right now. Besides I did what the girl asked of me. Then there is Charon's command to consider. He told me I had to leave after her funeral, and considering all he's been through today I don't want to push him.

I gather my things from my room above the bar. At least Nova and Gob will have another free room, they need all the help they can get housing these people for the night. Before I leave the bar Nova hugs me, Gob gives me a nod and a smile. "Thank you again, and please come back anytime," I don't tell the red-head that I won't be back courtesy of Charon's orders. Instead I simply smile and nod, thanking them both for putting me up during this whole ordeal. I close the bar door and sigh, ready to get this heavy feeling out of my chest. Hopefully being back at The Citadel with my Pride will help take my mind off of things.

Im walking down the metal platforms towards the gate when I see him. Charon is seated on the crate in front of the girl's gave, has been ever sense the funeral ended. The dog is gone probably has been for a while, the funeral ended hours ago. For a moment I actually consider going up to him, as if he would allow me to help him much less talk to him. Instead I just watch him for a second. He looks even worse than he did during the funeral, eyes dark, hunched over with his hands over his face, a bottle of Whiskey seated beside the crate.

I wonder if he'll be okay.

I leave without looking back, but even now I still wonder what happened to all of them, especially Charon. In my mind I hope they are okay. I didn't know any of them extremely well, but we shared a connection. That girl, she had a way of doing that to people. She connected those who might have gone their whole lives without ever meeting. Now that our hero is gone I am certain that she was just that, a hero. She saved and purified the Wasteland. She selflessly gave all that she had so that those around her could drink clean water. That girl saved my life. I think of her every day, as Im sure many others do. Because lives in our hearts and minds, she will never truly die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was such a hard chapter to write! Not only because of how emotional it was but finding any small details from the game that I could include.


	7. Chapter 7

She left me a note I never wanted to read. If I read it, it all would be real. Her death would be final and I would have to accept that those words were the last she ever wanted me to hear from her. It took months after her burial, but I finally bit the bullet.

_Charon,_

_I know you'll probably hate me for this, hell I hate myself for it. I don't want to die. I don't want to leave you and everyone else, but I have to._

_When I left the vault I never thought I would make it this far. I thought I had only a small chance of finding my dad, and if I did we would go right back in the vault. In a way, thats what I wanted. Everything out here in the Wastes was so scary and new._

_I have to do this for my dad. Im so sorry if you don't understand that, but I have to do this. I can't just let my parent's dream die. They worked so hard for this. I have to do it for the Wastes too. People will only continue to suffer if I don't, and really Im a small price to pay for something this big._

_Theres so much I want to say but I have to go in soon and Im writing this so fast my hand hurts. Charon I just want you to know that Im glad thats not what happened. Im so glad that I met you. Im glad I got to make so many friends. Ive actually had a chance to have a real family._

_Thank you for loving me. I can never thank you enough. I never deserved everything you gave me but you did it all anyways. I was never ashamed to call you mine. Whatever happens to you I want it to be good. I want you to be as happy as you can be and continue to live freely. Please let Gob and Nova take care of you, I know they will._

_I will always love you Chare._

_\- Kate_

Smoothskin, Im sorry. I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this! Ive really wanted to do a story like this for a in my personal Charon/Vaultie canon (if thats what you call it) Kate would never really die! Ideally, Charon would go into the chamber for her like if you have the DLC. But I wanted to write a fic based on what would have happened if she did.


End file.
